Looming Darkness Chronicles: Book One
by d-girl775
Summary: what do you get if you add a portkey, magic and wizards, mishap and mahem,then fred and george with Naruto mischief with a few good battles and the triwizards tornement? pure disaster! Naruto/Harry Potter x-over. r&r and enjoy!Gaara and oc's in later chap
1. the strange blond boy

hey people, this is d-girl and my sister, cheekagirl123, we hope you enjoy this story as much as we'll enjoy writting it for you, we might even get our friend alex to help out abit, so please enjoy all there is to it.

_ninja magic chronicles; book one_

Chapter 1

Naruto was fighting Kakuzo,(a/n: don't know the guys name, he fought the first Hokage, and he has three hearts, or was it five, I don't know) when he finally hit him with his rasen shurikan, and was sent flying into a tree.

He landed on the ground with a moan and Ino and Choji rushed to his side "remind me never to do that again guys/cough/ it's not very fun" he said and coughed again but this time coughed up some blood.

"hey, you were great, I liked that jutsu by the way, it had a lot of power behind it, you're getting stronger, no wonder why Hinata-chan likes you" Ino said and Naruto got red in the face and she covered her mouth and said "oops, I didn't mean that, I just have suspicions, that's all"

"hey, I now she told you she does, I'm not stupid you know, but, if you don't tell her, I like her back" Naruto said blushing deeper as he groggily stood up and swayed and had to lean against a tree to keep balanced.

"maybe you shouldn't move around so mu- NARUTO" Ino shouted as he disappeared along with the tree "Choji, what happened, where'd he go, oh this can not be happening, not now, he just made Jounin too, we need to find him" Ino said with a tear in her eye.

"agreed, let's tell Kakashi-sensei, he should know what just happened" Choji said with sad eyes and walking to the two exhausted looking Jounin, Yamato and Kakashi.

-- I'm a line break... don't mind me, well actually i'm a demension skip... still don' mind me --

A girl with red hair and brown eyes was walking along side a boy with red hair as well arguing with him "you shouldn't get so excited, school just ended Ron" the girl stated.

"what ever Ginny, I know I'll have a chance with her, so you can't tell me I wont, that's final" Ron said angrily "and besides, why are you dating Dean anyway, he's in our grade"

"what ever yourself, I'm still a better quiditch player, so bug o-" she was cut off by a moan ahead of her, "what was that" she asked looking around, finding nothing she decided to go toward the sound "come on, I think I heard it from this direction" and she pulled her brother along.

When they found the source, they gasped and ran toward the thing "I think he's hurt, we need to get him back to the burrow" Ginny said checking his breathing with her hand "he's breathing, but it feels unstable, we should get him there as soon as possible" she said urgently.

"Ginny, he could easily be a enemy, and we don't know how he got in that state, why don't we call someone" Ron suggested getting a glare from his sister and sighed and went to help lift the blonde onto their shoulders and said "fine, but if we get in trouble, you're taking the blame"

"fine by me, as long as he lives I think I could manage" she replied with a smile. And they walked toward the burrow, dragging a strange blonde on their shoulders towards their home.

Molly Weasley was looking out the window when she saw her two youngest dragging a strange blonde haired kid that looked to be their age, and was also unconscious and looked badly hurt toward the house, and she got frantic and rushed out and asked "what in bloody hell is going on, what happened to the poor boy, and where did you find him"

"well, we were walking through the woods near the muggle village, when we found him, he was like this when we found him, and he was propped up against a tree" Ginny said nervously.

"okay, I'll contact Dumbledore, maybe he comes from a different school or something,he has a strange mark and clothes, they could be from a different school, he could be a muggle even, we should get him help also" Molly sadi with a worried look as she eyed the unfortunate blonde and added "and I'll call your father immediately" and she brought them through the house where they ran into Fred and George who followed and helped carry the boy to a spare room.

"so, where'd you find him" Fred asked as they lowered the boy on the bed.

"me and Ron found him in the forest by the village of muggles" Ginny said with a sympathetic glance at the kid "and he looks like he's in one of our age groups, probably fifteen, maybe even sixteen" she stated as her mother left and came back about twenty minutes later with a bucket of water and a towel.

"I called Albus, he'll be coming over tomorrow, ad your father should be here by dinner with a doctor to help the boy, but till than, I'm supposed to help him the best I can" she said walking over "Ginny, help me out a bit, help me wash off his face"

They washed his face off and he flinched slightly at the touch, but relaxed after a moment, "there, now, we should help the wounds on his arms, they have too much blood on the sleeves, especially his right one, help me get his jacket off dear" Molly said, they took off his jacket and he shivered slightly, but than he was still again, they gasped, his whole right arm was black and cut up, his left was cut up a bit too, but his right, wow, now that was an injury.

They started to wipe off some blood and sweat from his arms when he mumbled something in some different language and swatted them away with a hand. Surprised by this, they tried again and this time succeded and finished bandaging every little scratch on his arms and chest -much to Ginny's embarasment- and on his legs, which didn't have that much.


	2. the conclusion

Chapter 2

They were having shifts of watching the blonde, it was Ginny's turn, and she was talking to Ron about school and different opinions of their new 'friend' they found in the woods when, he began to stir and mumble some more about, they didn't know, and than he sat bolt right up panting.

"oh, you're okay, I thought you would have been out for another few days or so" Ginny said to him, "my name is Ginny, what's yours"

He blinked once, he knew that language, the pervert had made him study it a bit, along with many other languages he didn't know, or, just didn't remember, he knew the basics, so he knew what she said, sort of, a few things he didn't catch so he blinked again and answered "Naruto, ahhhhh, I lost, I don't know language well, but, do you know what happened to friends" he asked looking around as Ron stood up and walked out.

The red head came back with another red head who came up to him and asked with a smile "how do you feel dear, when they found you in the trees," she gestured to Ron and Ginny, "we took care of your major wounds, and we have the school head master coming out soon, to see where you came from, but I guess we don't have to worry about it, seeing as you're awake, and my husband is coming with a doctor to help with your injury" she finished.

He blinked and said "I not really understand, what, I don't speak language, I only know basic, I'm fine, I think you asked that" he said looking really confused, and he was too.

"oh, that makes sense, um, what, language do you know" she asked.

"Japanese" he replied with a shrug. "ahhhhh, I guess we will have to inform Albus that you are awake already, so I'll be right back and than he'll get here sooner" she said walking out.

Ten minutes later she returned and informed them that Albus said he'd be there with in the next few hours. As if on cue, Albus appearated into the room and Naruto was on his feet in a defense position but then sighed and sat down.

"ahhhhh, you should all leave while I talk to young mister Naruto here, so no one gets confused" Dumbledore said to the others who nodded and left.

"_now mister Naruto if you please explain what happened and how you got here, please tell me now so we can figure something out"_ Dumbledore said in Japanese.

"_okay, it started out a normal mission…"_ and with that he began the long tale about what happened with Akatsuki and everything else that happened before he got there, _"and that's about it Dumbledore-sensei" _Naruto finished looking at the man who looked thoughtful for a moment.

"_I think it was a port key, alas I am sorry Naruto, but I can not make a port key to somewhere I have never been to before, so you will have to learn magic and become a student of Hogwarts, I shall give Molly some money to get you your supplies and the books from years 1 through five and they will bring you to get your wand as soon as you finish the language books and can speak it almost perfectly, now I'll be back tonight with the sorting hat to sort you into a house, I'd hate to have you embarrassed about being in the hall with a bunch of first years, so I will see you tonight" _Dumbledore said walking out to inform Mrs. Weasley of the information.

-- that night --

Naruto had been trying to understand everything that was being said to him from Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Percy which was extremely hard for him seeing as he spoke an entirely different language.

Once Dumbledore showed up, he said for the others to get out so he could talk with Naruto alone. After a while, Dumbledore pulled out the sorting hat and placed it on Naruto's head, "hmm, a strong mind, pure spirit, not so pure soul, great judgment, a pure heart, good potential, and great and loyal, better be Gryffindor" the hat said to them.

Dumbledore nodded and waved his wand and a ton of books about language appeared next to Naruto's bed and he grabbed the hat and put it back, "well I will see you when you come to the school Naruto, tell Harry I said hi, and Hermione to stay smart, good day to you and see you later" and with that he left Naruto alone with two raised eyebrows.

Well here you have it, second chapter to my- i mean our story, we really hope you enjoyed it_._

_cheeka: stop trying to take the credit dee, it was my idea to make this story._

_dee: what ever storm, what ever you say_

_cheeka: okay, what ever, have it your way then. /sigh/ we'd really like to hear your thoughts on this, so please review._


	3. welcome to diagone ally

Naruto woke up and saw a bunch of books by the side of his bed and he sat up and grabbed one, it said 'language to language

Naruto woke up and saw a bunch of books by the side of his bed and he sat up and grabbed one, it said _'_language to language, English, Japanese the language dictionary, book 1 part 1 of three' he grabbed the other two on top and a note fell and it was in Japanese.

He read it, it said 'Naruto; since you've agreed to take part at the school till you're able to get back home, I thought you should learn the rest of the language, as only a few if not none, of the students would know Japanese, so I picked up these books, in the bag next to them, is some money for you to get a wand at Olivander's and your school supplies and the other books are the spell books from the years you missed, I'd also like you to get some more advanced spell books as well, and then you'd be ahead, okay: with care; Albus Dumbledore, PS. you may want to start getting your school supplies early, in the bag, I've also got you a supplies list so you can be ahead, I hope you can learn it all by the end of the summer'

"_he already told me this."_ He sighed and grabbed a mirror off the night stand and gasped, his skin was softer and more squishy like he'd noticed the night before, but his golden hair had been turned a softer shade of golden colored hair and his whisker marks were much more looking like birth marks than normal, his eyes were lighter, so light they were like the morning sky. He focused chakra to them and they turned into a nice shade of midnight to a dawn like complexion back to sky and he noted he could change them like he could back home with many shades of blue like always.

He looked at his other features; his skin was much more tan than before, but hardly noticeable on account that he was the only one who could tell, his hands were soft to the touch and were nothing more than scared from battle and his nose was much more pronounced. He glanced at the paper and put the mirror away.

He folded the paper as Molly Weasely stuck her head in the door and said "breakfast" he shook his head "okay, if you don't want to come down, do you want me to send you something up" he nodded slightly and sat on the bed "okay, I'll have Ginny bring you up while I make the rest, okay"

"Hai, I need to read books" he gestured to the huge pile and smiled looking out the window and added "can you get me water" she nodded and said "I'll send some up" and disappeared through the door.

He looked down at the book and grinned, he made his oh so familiar ram seal and made three shadow clones who hid under the bed as someone knocked on the door, he looked up from the book he was reading and said "come up" not really good with English too well really.

"Um, I brought you some food, and your water, I hope it's not too warm" Ginny said walking in and glanced at the books and gasped "are you really going to read all those by the end of the summer" she asked and he nodded "well, you better get started if you want to read them all, we'll go to the wand maker when you're done with the language books, okay" he nodded "can you understand most of that" he nodded again.

"See you at dinner Ginny" he said looking into the book again. She glanced at it again and said "yeah, see you at dinner too Naruto, bye" and she looked out the window and left through the door again.

-- -- --

Naruto was done with the language books, with in four hours and grinned walking out of his new room till his new 'magic' school started, and walked down the steps with his natural mischievous foxy grin smacked on his face.

A pair of hands pulled him into another room as he rounded the corner and found himself pinned to the floor by to grinning teens that looked exactly alike and he knew it was Fred and George. He grinned again and faster than they could blink, they were the ones pined to the floor by him.

"What do you two want now" he asked in perfect English shocking the two.

"How did you finish those books so fast" they asked together.

"It wasn't that hard, all I did was read them, there was only three of them, it shouldn't take me that long, I am a Jounin" he replied with a smirk.

"Well, we wanted you to help us, you look like a prankster too, so we wanted you to pull a few pranks with us" one of them, who he assumed was Fred said with his and Georges signature grin.

"Of course, I'd love to, but first, I have to tell your mum about finishing the books so I can get my wand, so, I take my leave" and Naruto was on his feet in a flash and walking out the room when they finally processed what happened and grinned bigger than before.

-- -- --

Naruto walked down the stairs to the kitchen and entered grinning, "what are you so happy about" Ron said from his spot by the window.

"I finished the language books, I have the money, can we go get my wand now" he asked Molly in another perfect pronunciation shocking the three residents of the room.

"Sure dear, first thing after lunch which is in a few hours, okay" he nodded and sat down next to Ginny who blushed slightly.

"Um, could I get someone to teach me to ride a broom, it would be so cool" he asked looking out the window.

"Sure thing, Ron, Ginny, you guys teach Naruto how to ride a broom, okay" they nodded and led the blonde outside toward the broom shed.

-- -- --

"Wow, you're like a natural at flying, almost as good as Harry" Ron said watching as Naruto flew through the sky as if it was second nature almost as good as his best friend.

"Yeah, but, I still think it should feel more comfortable" Naruto said grabbing the broom by the end and jumping off landing gracefully on the ground next to Ginny making both teens jump and look at him in surprise.

"Um, yeah, you get used to it after awhile" Ron explained shaking away his surprise and asked "didn't that hurt your feet" Naruto shook his head "really, you must have really strong legs than, blimey, your eye just flashed red" Ron said and Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, uh that, well it's like a special ability of mine" Naruto said with a shrug, "and as for landing on my feet, call it ninja reflexes" he added.

"Okay, um, hey Naruto, when Dumbledore was in the room with you which house were you put in" Ginny asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh, I was put into Gryffindore, why?" he replied.

She smiled and said, "Well, that's good, what year are you going to be in"

"Um, fourth, and why is it good, is there something special behind it" he asked and she shook her head and said "no, well sort of, our whole family has been in Gryffindore since as long as I remember, so we're in the same house"

"Oh, okay than, how about we all go inside, I think lunch is done" Naruto said and as if on cue, Molly showed up at the door and shouted to them that it was lunch time.

"So, he didn't only manage to read three books with in an hour, but also managed to fly like he'd done it for years in a little more than three" George said looking amazed.

"Wait, he only took an hour to read three books, I thought it was only one, wait a second, when I went in there, there was about twelve or eleven books, he didn't read them all!" Ginny asked and Naruto nodded his head and held up all his fingers and a foot while swallowing his food.

"Wow, I think we've got a new Hermione on our hands" Fred said.

Ron scowled "don't even joke Fred, one brainiac is enough, we don't need two" he said taking another bite of food.

"What ever, while you guys talk about me like I'm not even here, I'll be staying out of the conversation completely, how's that sound" Naruto said impatiently.

"Oh, we're sorry Naruto, we didn't mean to, it's just we're not to used to you being here, that's all" Ginny said smiling lightly at him, he returned it and glared at the other boys in the room and they quickly shrunk into their chairs from it.

They muttered their apologies and they just ate for the rest of the time. When it was finally time to go, it was only going to be Ginny and Ron going because Fred and George wanted to try to prank the new houseguest without him knowing what hit him.

As they left out the door, Naruto quickly rushed up the stairs and came back with a bag, which he shoved into his pouch and ran out after them.

They were at a brick wall at the back of a bar and Naruto stared at it dumbly "is it really a portal into a different world, or am I just being stupid saying anything on the subject right now?" he asked.

"Both, now move out of the way" Ron said and tapped the bricks in a numerical pattern and it moved apart and revealed an arch way "welcome to Diagone Alley," he said with a smile and nod.

They walked toward the robe clothes what ever shop, madam Malken's and entered the shop and began getting every thing after he tried it on he frowned and said "could you make it to where there's more room to move around please, and put some orange in it" he paused and added "and an orange or black headband since I don't really think I should wear this" he pointed to his headband on his head.

She looked thoughtful for a moment but then nodded "yes, but it'll take about an hour to do the alterations, can you come back by the end of the day to get them" they all nodded "than it shouldn't be a problem, but, how about you have a symbol of orange on the back or at the bottom corner, or even the left side of your chest" she suggested.

He grinned and grabbed the pen and paper, he wrote down the Kanji for fox and a small fox next to it so small it's a wonder he was even able to draw it, he handed it back to her and she nodded and let them leave.

"That was the weirdest trip there I have ever been to" Ron said as they walked "where to next?" he asked.

"Well, why don't we get him his wand, then we'll get his books, then get his clothes and than we can go home, how's that sound?" his mother asked and they nodded.

And they were off to the wand makers.  
--

dee; this is another chapter to my story, i hope you enjoyed it

cheeka; excuse me? your story! it's both our story, baka!

dee; okay, okay, you caught me, it's both of our story, my account, your ideasigh

cheeka; thank you. now, we'd love to hear all you thoughts on this story, and before anyone gets the wrong ideas, this is only our idea, we do not own Naruto or Harry potter, if we did... we'd rule the world. unfortunately, it's never gonna happen for us.

dee; sigh i hear ya there sis! we hope if there are any questions, you'd all just ask and we'd reply the best we can with out spoiling things.

cheeka; and any suggestions as well... or complaints, criticism is welcomed too, so do'nt worry, we may get a bit defensive about it, but we will not hate you, repeat; WE WILL NOT! it'll just get a bit crazy is all... good bye

dee; Kala's right, that ... thing is annoying

cheeka; not you too!


	4. the wand maker and a mysterious wand

Once inside the shop the wand maker came out and said "ah, you must be the one Dumbledore told me about, getting your first

Once inside the shop the wand maker came out and said "ah, you must be the one Dumbledore told me about, getting your first wand already, I thought you'd wait till tomorrow, seeing as most take at least a week to learn another language" he said going to the back and came back with a handful of boxes.

"Here, try this, nine inches, beech-wood, dragon heart-string, all around good wand, tough it does work in charms best" Naruto took it and looked confused slightly "well, give it a wave" Olivander urged.

Naruto did, and almost immediately a vase exploded, "no not that one" Olivander said and grabbed another and said "try this one, exactly 10 and a half inches, holly, unicorn's hair, excellent for transfiguration" Naruto waved it and the curtain stated aflame "no, not that one either, but don't be discouraged, we'll find the right one sooner or later"

They went on and on like this and each one either made something explode catch aflame, or rip to shreds, and after each one, the old man seemed to get more and more excited.

Finally after trying on that was 8 inches, fox-wood, nine inches, fox hair core Olivander turned around saying, "maybe, maybe, I think I've got the wand for you" he came back with an orange box and opened it, in it was a gray wand, black handled.

"Take it and give it a wave, it is my most unique wand ever, I didn't make it, my apprentice from many years ago experimented and made it, go on, give it a wave"

Naruto did as told and orange and blue light erupted from it and circled him for a second then the wand was engulfed in it, when the light dissipated, the gray and black wand was different, it was black instead of gray, with a blue line down the side of it, the handle was now red at the bottom until it reached the rest and became black and blended with the rest, it had the Kanji for fox in orange at the bottom of it, and a small orange fox at the bottom sitting tall, engraved into its side.

The five residents in the room stared at it with awe, all of them, Naruto, Ginny, Ron, Molly, and Olivander, all of them. Finally Olivander smiled and said "I should have listened to him, he said something about the wand would change to match the person, well, it's nine point nine inches, holly wand with fox-wood handle, phoenix feather core, excellent in mostly anything if you have enough potential to use it"

"Um, how much is it" Mrs. Weasely said coming out of her stupor of awe.

"Nothing, as long as he takes extra special care of that wand" Olivander said with a faint smile "then nothing could tell me I gave it to the right person if I don't give it a shot" they nodded, said their good byes, and left to pick up Naruto's robes and books.

--about an hour later--

"That was so wicked, I nearly had a heart attack when that happened, you're amazing" Ginny said in amazement of her friend, who blushed slightly at the compliment making her laugh.

"Yeah, it was wicked Naruto" Ron said as they opened the door to their house to let his family and new friend in though the door.

"What was wicked?" Fred and George asked coming out into the kitchen.

"What Naruto's wand did, it was amazing" Ginny stated looking at them.

"Oh, okay than, hey mum, guess who showed up while you guys were gone" Fred said with a grin, she looked confused "Bill, Charley, and Percy" he and George confirmed together.

"Really, that's great, did you tell them about Naruto" she asked and her smile widened when they nodded "really, what do they think about him so far" she asked.

"They said that as long as he's not a threat and a troublemaker, and also not a complete mope emo, they're fine with him" George said with a shrug.

"Oh great, I get to meet more people, and I'm guessing that these are your family too" Naruto asked and they nodded and he smiled "okay than, wait is that Harry guy your family too, or that Hermione" they shook their heads and he nodded in understanding.

"So, this is Naruto" a voice from behind them said. They turned to see three more red heads, standing in the doorway to the living room, they nodded to them.

"Hello Percy, Bill, Charley, how is it going" Ron said as his mother ran and hugged the three. They smiled slightly as their mother let go.

"Um, we're pretty good" Charley stated rubbing his arm from getting hugged so tight, "how about you guys" he asked looking at them.

"Pretty good" they said together. "Hey, hey, hey why don't we go play some quiditch" Ginny said excitedly "we can teach Naruto how to play" she added.

"Yeah, we should teach him, it'd be loads fun" Ron said with a grin.

"Quiditch, oh I read about that a little while ago, after we went to get my wand" Naruto said looking thoughtful for a moment, "you're right, it would be fun" and the three went out with Fred and George to the yard.


	5. new intros, ugh

'English speak'

'English speak'

"Japanese speak"

'_any language thoughts'_

Kyuubi and other animal speak

Hermione was just arriving at the burrow and knocked on the door. "Come in" she heard Mrs. Weasely's voice from the other side and she walked in.

"Good evening guys, what you guys doing" she asked seeing them all in the living room with thinking faces on, "and Ron, I thought you said you had a friend that was going to school with us, you told me all the things that happened this summer, is he still here" she asked looking around the room.

"I did, he pretty much stays up stairs in his room, reading and practicing spells, I think he's turned into a book worm like you" Ron said with a sigh, "so, tomorrow Harry comes, then we're all going to the quiditch cup the day after" he said with a shrug.

The next day after Harry was there, Ron and Ginny told them about Naruto and what he was like, and he impressed them. After about two hours, they heard a loud shout of "no" from upstairs and a loud thud and 'oof' and they all got to their feet, and ran up the stairs.

They opened the door to see a dazed blonde haired kid starring blankly at them. "um, Naruto, are you okay" Ginny asked and he nodded "are you sure" he shook his head "what happened, we heard you shout and came up" she said and he shrugged "are you even going to say something" he nodded "well… say something already"

He shook his head to clear it then grimaced slightly as it made his head hurt worse and said "Ginny-chan, you've got to get softer flooring, seriously" they looked at him, all looking amused by his antics "can I get a new book, I finished that one over there, and it's really boring, oh, and will you guys stop looking at me that way, I just had a nightmare, that's all"

He noticed Harry and Hermione and shot to his feet before they could even blink "hey, you guys must be Harry and Hermione, I'm Naruto, and how's it going" he said with a grin.

"Um, good, how're you?" Harry asked feeling slightly awkward, though he wanted to know more about this kid.

"Bored, I just finished that book over there" he pointed to a huge book on the floor and looked out the window "about… two and a half hours ago. After wards I've been bored out of my mind with nothing else to do, I've even read all the school books from years one through four and I still don't get what you don't like about having to read the chapters so much, it's really cool." he said.

"Man, you're right Ron, he is doing a lot of reading like Hermione" Harry said looking surprised.

Ron nodded "yeah, he said he wants to learn as much as he can before school, so he doesn't have to do extra work when he gets there" he said.

"Again, people talk about me like I'm not here, I'll just go for a walk and probably climb a few trees to work on my training, so no need to have me being here while you talk about me." Naruto said standing up and walking out the room.

"Okay, what was that about" Harry asked and everyone shrugged.

"Hey, who wants to go see what he's up to" Fred and George said coming in and they all shook their heads and the twins followed Naruto from afar.

"_I can't believe this, all they do is talk, talk, talk about me, never to me, and always act like I'm not there, they are so lucky I'm not cutting their heads off, I'm a Jounin, and I don't like to be ignored, they should watch their backs"_ Naruto said in a language they couldn't understand making them get really confused.

**Maybe you should kill them anyway, it'd be fun, or you could practice your silly magic spells** Kyuubi suggested with and evil grin _no, I think I'll just show off a bit, since the twins are following me, I could scare them a bit, that'd be so much fun _Naruto replied with a smirk **what ever baka, just don't do it my way, you know full well I could have taught you English in a mere twenty minutes before, but no, you wanted to do it the hard way** Kyuubi scoffed in English.

"What ever Kyu-san, you're just jealous is all" he said not realizing he said it out loud till Kyuubi laughed and said **uh, maybe we shouldn't talk anymore, you just said that out loud, and they might think you're crazy **"yeah, you're right" he said with a sigh **hey, you did it again, don't reply this time**

he was getting looks from the other two, and he knew it, he could feel the gazes on his back, he mentally shrugged and walked strait up a tree instead of crashing into it casually. He could feel more gazes and shrugged visibly this time. Knowing that Hermione and Ginny showed up too.

"Man, how is he able to do that" Hermione asked in awe as he climbed up the tree.

"I don't know, he is a ninja after all. But of course, it would be better if you guys saw him play quiditch, he's really good" Ginny whispered in reply.

They heard a crash and looked up to see Naruto smashing trees left and right with his bare hands and they all paled at it, "okay, I agree with Ron, he is the strangest person I've ever met" Ginny whispered shaking her head slightly.

"Told you he was" Ron said with his own unbelieving shake to the head.

"When did you get here?!" Ginny stated in shock and then Naruto was in front of them and raised an eyebrow.

"You know I could hear you all from a mile a way with you doing that." He said and they nodded looking away in shame. He grinned and took out a kunai and decided to scare them a bit. "You know… if you guys keep sneaking around I might accidentally think you're an enemy and kill you." He said using the kunai to cut his thumb and than down around his hand as if it were nothing and they paled and he laughed maniacally at them, making them even paler as he took out his wand and healed it in a flash of light that was really his chakra.

"I can't believe you actually took me seriously when I said that, you are so clueless." He said with a chuckle as he wiped the blood from his kunai while the other sweat dropped at this as he was using his shirt for it.

"And I can't believe how scary you can get, if it wasn't for your kind hearted, cheery disposition… I'd steer clear of you every minute." Fred said shaking his head in disbelief.

"I hear you there." George stated shaking his head once more.


	6. the portkey and apparation

_Well here it is, the next chapter to our story, 'ninja chronicles; book one' so we hope you enjoy it. Please like it, kk_

_-- -- --_

"_English speak"  
_"_Japanese speak"  
_**Kyuubi or other animal speak  
**'_Any thought in any language'  
_'_**Kyuubi or other animal thoughts'**_

-- -- --

Hermione sighed as she woke the tossing and turning Harry and the sleeping Ron in the other bed. Harry gasped as he opened his eyes, "well finally you're awake, Ron is as silent as stone, and you need to tell us what your nightmare was about this time before we wake Naruto." Hermione said and Harry nodded before sitting up to wake Ron, after awhile, the red head awoke and quickly covered his chest with his blanket with a slight blush as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So tell us Harry, what was that dream of your about?" Hermione asked him.

"Well… I was this caretaker that went up into a house. He went in through the halls and saw a mini snake that sounded suspiciously like Voldemort and…" Ron shuddered and Harry sighed, "will you stop being such a baby Ron, it's not like the name's taboo or anything." He said and the red head shrugged with a sigh.

"Okay. After he got their he looked through the cracks in the door and there was Peter Pettigrew and someone I don't know who he was, he had medium long black hair and dark eyes, they were talking about… I don't exactly know, but it was scary. After that, the mini snake made an order and another bigger snake that was Vold(Ron shuddered) You-Know-Who's pet snake, and it attacked the caretaker and than you woke me Hermione." He finished with a nod.

"Okay… you should probably tell Dumbledore Harry. I'm sure he may have the answer. Now, I'll wake Naruto while you two get dressed." The two nodded at Hermione's words as she left the room.

She sighed and knocked on the door, she heard mumbling in Naruto's other language and sighed and walked in.

_"go away Hebi-teme, no, no, not that, i'm sorry Hina-chan."_ she heard him say, though she couldn't understand a word of it. She saw the blonde tossing and turning and clutching his right arm as if it was in pain and she rushed to his side, "Naruto! Naruto wake up!" he sat bolt right up and they smashed foreheads. "owe Naruto! That hurt!" she cried from her place on the floor while glaring at the blonde who sighed and helped her up.

"What were you dreaming about Naruto?" she asked dusting off her pants while looking at him expectantly.

He looked away with ashamed, sad and scared eyes. She was about to tell him it was okay and he didn't have to tell her when he sighed, "I-I was standing there, right when he showed up, he was going to kill her, I couldn't move. Than… I was the one who killed her, despite trying to resist the movements." He said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

She couldn't help it, to see someone in so much pain, it stabbed at her heart like a knife and she wrapped her arms around him and said, "it's okay, Naruto. You weren't the one to do anything, don't let emotions steer you away from real life; it was a nightmare… not reality or an unaccomplished dream. It was a nightmare." She said soothingly as he pulled away and smiled at her.

"Thanks Hermione-chan, I needed that." He said with a grin as he took a step back. She blushed at his antics despite herself and smiled back at him.

"so, I'm just curios though, who were the people in your dream?" she asked him.

"my girlfriend and the snake teme." he muttered darkly.

"Oh, okay then. You should get ready, we'll be leaving shortly for the quiditch cup, so hurry." And with that she left the room. He sighed and gathered up some clothes and got dressed and put on his Hitei-ate with a grin as he left through the door to his room that was scattered with books and notes and even a few new language books of the basics to Chinese, German, Latin, and even Spanish.

He sighed as he got to the living room where Fred tossed him a slice of toast while the others were finishing theirs. He had the strangest feelings that this was a prank of some sort as he took the first bite.

Fred and George held their breath and silently counted down. Three…two…one… but all they heard was a small sound of something exploding and opened their eyes to see Naruto eating the toast and Ron the one with a black face full of smoke.

They jaw dropped, "hey! How'd you do that, I gave you the one with the smoke bomb, not Ron?!" Fred demanded.

"Simple replacement's not as hard as you think, especially since I knew you'd try something like this." Naruto said with a sigh, as Ron got red in the face from it.

"Why'd you do it to me? Why not one of them?!" Ron demanded pointing at the twins as Naruto shrugged making Ron huff and look away.

"well, anyway, where are Bill, Charley and Per-Percy?" Fred said failing to contain his twelfth yawn that hour since he awoke.

"well… since they'll be apparating, they can stay sleeping for awhile now can't they?" Mrs. Weasley said to them.

"so they're stil in bed?" Fred and George grumbled pulling some more toast out and eating it. They swallowed and looked up, "Why can't we apparate too?" they asked in unison.

"cause you two have not passed the test yet." Mrs. Weasley snapped. She looked around the kitchen, "and where in the world have those girls run off to?" she asked. She stood up again.

"they're getting ready still." Naruto said. He knew that too, they said it to him when they were walking before they left through the door again. Mrs. Weasley sighed and walked out and they heard her walking up the stairs.

"so you need to take a test to apparate somewhere?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, of course." Mr. Weasley said tucking the cup tickets into his pocket safely in his jean pocket. "The Department of Transportation had to fine a few for apparating without a license. It's not easy to do it, apparation. And if it's not done properly, it can lead to the nastiest results, theirs a pair that went an Splinched themselves in the group I'm talking of." He said to them.

Everyone but Harry and Hermione winced, "Err… 'Splinched?" Harry asked.

"cut themselves in two pieces and left one behind." Naruto said looking up from the book he'd pulled out from who knows where. "So, they were stuck, couldn't move if they wanted to. Must've had to wait for the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad to sort it all out. It also must've meant a fair amount of paper work too. And if muggles would've spotted the body parts left behind… must've been plenty." He said continuing to read about whatever it was he was reading as the two girls and Mrs. Weasley came in.

They all looked at him skeptically. "How'd you know all that?" Mr. Weasley asked him carefully.

"This book is all about the ministry." He held out the book. "Besides, it's not that hard for me to know how much paper work there was, must've been plenty." He said. "So… was I right about the whole muggles finding the body parts?" he asked.

Mr. Weasley nodded. Harry suddenly got the image of a pair of legs or an eyeball on the pavement of privet drive, all alone and abandoned. "Are they okay?" he asked.

"Oh yes, yes they are." Mr. Weasley said, "got a nasty fine though. I don't think they'll be trying it again anytime soon. Most wizards don't bother with apparation. All prefer brooms- safer but slower." He added with a nod.

"I still don't get why we have to be u-up so early." Ginny said yawning while rubbing her eyes tiredly

"We've got quit a walk ahead of us." He glanced at Naruto, he was looking wide awake and smiling as he was also reading a different book and had the other one on the table. "You're not tired Naruto?" he asked.

"Oh, I was, not anymore, I just have to wait for my energy to come back is all." Naruto said before yawning abit, "okay maybe I'm a little tired." He said rubbing his left eyes with his hand.

"Did you say walk, we're walking to the quiditch cup?" Hermione asked.

"no, that's miles of miles away, we're only walking a little ways but we must do it carefully and slowly. A band of wizards attract attention, we must travel as carefully as we can, especially on an occasion as large as the World Cu—" he was cut off.

"George and Fred Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked making them all jump.

"what?" they asked in an innocent voice that fooled absolutely no one.

"what do you have in your pockets?" she demanded.

"n-nothing! Nothing at all/"

"Don't lie to me young men." She said tacking out her wand and pointing it at them, "_accio'_ she said and a few Ton-Tongue Toffees and cream canaries along with many other prank equipmentcame out of their pockets.

"I thought I told you that you could not take them with us, what in bloody hell are you planning with these?" she demanded.

"we were, uh, going to try and prank Naruto and Percy." They said nervously.

"well we're going to have to destroy them, and what's left in your room." She said sternly.

"but we've spent the last six months making them, you can't do that!" Fred shouted at her.

"Six months! Six months!" she shrieked, "no wonder we haven't gotten any more O.W.L.s! if you don't study more I'll forbid you from ever making another prank item till you're both thirty seven, understood?" she said sternly as they paled and nodded quickly.

The twins quickly ran out the door, without another word to their mum, as Mrs. Weasley kissed Mr. Weasley on the cheek. "have a great time. I'll send the other boys around midday, okay?" Mr. Weasley nodded to his wife as he, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Naruto walked out after Fred and George.

It was a dark, cold night, with the moon still out. They only had it as light and only an orange tinge to the right could mark the break of dawn. Harry sped up and walked next to Mr. Weasley. "So, how do everyone get to the World Cup without the muggles noticing it?" he asked.

"it's a large organization problem," Mr. Weasley sighed out. "The problem is that about more then a hundred thousand wizards turn up at the cup. And of course, we haven't got the right amount of space for a large amount of wizards to accommodate to themselves. So we must find an abandoned moor or building and set up as many precautions as possible/ the whole ministry's been working on the problem for two months at the least. So for those who don't want to or can't for that matter, use apparation, use portkeys. They're objects that are used to transport large or small groups, or even just one wizard at a time to another prearranged location. You can do it at any place as long as you get to the right place at a time. Ours will be a the top of Stoatshead Hill, so that's where we're headed." Mr. Weasley explained.

They trudged down the dark path into the town near where they found Naruto at the beginning of summer. They walked down the dark, gloomy path towards said village, their silence broken only by the footstep of everyone but Naruto. He was so quiet that every now and then one would look back to make sure he was still there.

The sky lightened very, very slowly as they made their way through the village. Naruto sighed and jumped up to the roof tops and made his way a head as the others just gaped at the blonde's energy.

When they got out of the village Naruto was sitting in the grass looking at the stars in the darkness. He slowly stood as they continued walking. Harry's hands were so cold he couldn't even feel them anymore, as were the others. Mr. Weasley kept glancing at his watch as they walked.

They didn't even have the chance to talk as they began their climb of Stoatshead Hill, occasionally stumbling on hidden rabbit holes or tripping on think tuffs of dark grass, and Naruto even slipped on a few snake holes. Each breath they took were sharp in their chest and Harry and Hermione felt their legs about to seize up on them when, at last their feet hit almost leveled ground.

"whew. That was a nice work out." Naruto said whipping the sweat on his brow as the others came up behind him and gapped at his energy.

Mr. Weasley looked tat his watched and said, "well, we've made great time—we've got about twelve minutes… now! All we need is to find the portkey and-" he was cut off.

"over here Arthur!" a shout came, "we've found it!" the voice came again.

They walked over the hilltop and two silhouetted tall figures were against the starry dawn sky.

Mr. Weasley smiled and said, "Amos!" striding over to the man that had shouted. The rest followed.

Mr. Weasley shook hands with a ruddy-faced wizard with a scrubby brown beard and was holding up a moldy-looking boot in his other free hand.

"this is Amos Diggory everyone," Mr. Weasley said to them. "He works for the Department of the Regulations and Control of Magical Creatures. And this is his son, Cedric."

Cedric Diggory was and extremely handsome fellow that one. He was captain and seeker for Hufflepuff House Quiditch team at Hogwarts.

"Hi." Cedric said looking at them.

Everyone said 'hi' back except for the twins, who merely nodded to him. They were still quit upset that Cedric's team had beaten theirs in the first match the year before.

"Long walk Arthur?" Amos asked.

"not at all. We live just on the other end of that village at the bottom of the hill down the path. You?" he replied.

"we had to get up around three or two. Didn't we Ced?" Amos Diggory replied. "still… I'm not complaining, wouldn't miss the world cup for a sack of Galleons. But it looks like you got off easy." He looked at the seven teens in front of him. "all these your Arthur?" he asked.

"no, only the red heads, but the others are Hermione- one of Ron's friends, Harry- another of Ron's friends, and Naruto, he's the new exchange student at Hogwarts." Mr. Weasley replied to the man in front of him. "It must be nearly time?" he said looking at his watch again. "do you know whether or not we're waiting for anymore, Amos?" he asked.

"no, no we're not, everyone else is either already there or couldn't get tickets." Amos Diggory replied

"it's a minute off." Mr. Weasley said looking at his watch, "We'd better get ready…" he looked at them, "you just need to touch it, a finger will do." he said to them.

They stood in silence, waiting, Naruto knowing that this was what took him here in the first place, "three… two… one" it happened almost immediately; they felt a hook in their navel, it jerked irresistibly forward. Their feet left the solid ground; they could feel the others banging their shoulders into theirs; they were speeding in an unknown direction in a swirl of howling wind and changing colors; their body parts touching the boot were stuck to the old moldy boot as though they were medal and the boot was a magnate, then--

Their feet hit the ground, the teens, hold Naruto, fell over and into the ground with a mouth full of grass and dirt, the portkey hit the ground near Harry and Ron's heads with a loud thud.

Harry looked uo and saw the two adults and Cedric standing but looked really winded. He looked at the others on the ground as he disentangled himself from Ron and Hermione. Everyone was there but Naruto, then, all of a sudden, Naruto landed gracefully on the ground next to them. He tilted his head to the side and it cracked, it sounded painful, but if he was hurt he didn't show it, he didn't even look as though he went through a wind storm, he looked normal, like nothing had even happened a side from the cut on his left cheek.

"are you guys okay?" he asked helping Ginny and Hermione to their feet.

"yeah, thanks." Ginny said with Hermione.

"my pleasure." Naruto said with a grin as he wiped the blood off his cheek.

"what happened to your cheek?" Hermione asked.

"oh, I landed in that tree over there." Naruto replied pointing to the tree closest on the right.

"oh, okay than" Hermione said as a man came up and said, "guess you've had a long trip then?" they spu and saw two, tired looking men.

-- -- --

Luna(another nickname of d-girl): Well there you go. the next chapter to mine and storm's story, hope you enjoyed it.

Charm(another nickname of cheekagirl123): yeah, we really, really hope you like this one, it's been fun to make so far, and this is our longest chapter so far, four and a half pages long. So please tell us…

Luna: your favorite parts, thoughts on the story…

Charm: suggestions, criticize…

**Kala: maybe a little romance for some…**

**Jason: a little more then- wait a minute, what the hell are we doing?**

**Kala: making fun of them remember?**

**Jason: oh yeah! Because they're creeping us out with the finishing their sentences.**

Charm: what the hell are you guys doing in our authors' note?

Luna: yeah! I thought you guys were going to go to the movie sites on the internet?

Charm: well anyway… just review and tell your thoughts on this story.

Luna: yeah… just put what ever in them since the two annoying muses put their little noses in on the authors note.

Charm: ruining our fun, like always

Charm and Luna: just review, pay no heed to the rest of this authors… at least not after Kala and Jason came in. review people!


End file.
